You Wish
by li'miss sunshine
Summary: A Starstuck Fanfiction What exactally was going though Christopher's head when Jess had replided "You wish"? Well let's find out! Two-Shot
1. Chatper 1

**You Wish**

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating Forgotten Memories, but I just HAD to write this one shot!**

**So I watched Starstuck, and I have to say, it was AMAZING! I really loved it! And I kept thinking of what Christopher was thinking when Jess said "You wish." So I decided to write this! Let me know what you think!**

**XXX**

"You like me."

"You wish," Jess had responded with a playful shove.

As soon as those words let her mouth, my heart felt like it was crushed. I know that sounded so cliché, but it really did hurt. I put on a happy face so she wouldn't be able to how much it hurt though.

"We should go," she said which brought back to reality. And with that, I abandoned my thoughts and continued my adventure with Jessica Olsen.

Little did I know those word would be my first clue as to how I began falling for such a wonderful girl like Jess.

**XXX**

**So did you like it? Was it so horrible that you just skipped the whole thing? I apolize for the story for being so short! I was just a random thought!**

**Please review to let me know how I can improve my writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

You Wish

**Hey everyone! I really meant for You Wish to be a one shot, but with the encouraging words and help from Broadway0522 and ****xFairyxWingsx****, I decided to make it a bit longer. So I think this shall remain a two shot for now…**

**Disclaimer: I just realized I didn't post one for the last chapter. But really, if I owned Starstuck, would I be writing here? I don't think so. XP**

**XXX**

_One year later_

**XXX**

Wow I thought. Who could have ever guessed so much could happen in a year? I finished my world tour, go to make MY own career moves, become even MORE successful (if that was possible), and most importantly having Jess in my life.

She was just so amazing, helpful, sweet, down to earth, still as stubborn as ever, still a know it all, and well still Jess. But I wouldn't have ever gotten in my relationship with out that one faithful day.

_*Flashback*_

We had decided the day before my tour, Jess and I would go and visit the pond where we end put after meeting each other. We planed to spend the whole day there and just be ourselves. Of course, neither of us where prepared for what was going to happen.

"Hey come on slow poke!" Jess called. "Don't make me find some other famous pop star to hang out with today!"

I just grinned and ran to catch up with her. "You're it!" I yelled after poking her and running ahead to go to the pond.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I head her yell in the distance. I just laughed and continued running. When I reached the picnic table, I just sat and waited for her. Soon she came running up and fell over into a coughing fit. As soon as that happened, I jumped up, and ran over to her.

"Oh my gosh, Jess are you okay? I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have pushed you like that!"

"I'm -cough- fine," Jess replied weakly.

"Here," I said out starching my hand to help her up. She looked up with a mischievous glint in her eye. Before I could comprehend anything, I found myself on the ground right beside her, with Jess laughing so hard, she as crying.

"Ugh. I fell for it again didn't I?" Stupid, stupid, stupid, I thought. She must think I'm an idiot now.

"Yup!" But that was really sweet how you really thought I was hurt!" Jess replied with a big smile on her face. "After all, you like me right?"

I so wanted to avoid that question so I simply replied with, "What about you? You like me!"

"You wish." It was like deja-vu all over again. But this time, my heart had cracked even further. She didn't know how much I did wish that.

"What?" Jess looked startled. Had I said that out loud?

"Yeah, you did." She said. "Do you really wish that?" She looked at me when those dark brown eyes at her, I almost forgot to breath.

"I… um… a…" Not knowing what to say, I did what came to mind. I ran as fast as I could to the beach. I was so stupid, I kept think while I was running to the beach.

Once I finally got to the beach, I realized that Jess may hate me now. So I took out the phone to call her.

_Ring. _ Please pick up Jess, I'm so sorry. _Ring._ Please. _Ri-_"Hello?" I sighed as I head that angelic voice.

"Um… Hey… I'm sorry I bolted like that. It was just, you know, take by surprise I guess."

I heard a sigh on the other line. "Well I kind of guessed that you know Chris. I even talked to Stubby." My eyes grew wide as I said that. Had he told her? Had he told my most deepest darkest secret that only he knew?

"Oh… re-re-really? What did he say?" I stuttered. He better not have told her. Or else- "He didn't say anything. He said that you had to be the one to tell me. Not him." I let out a sigh of relief. Thank you Stubby, I thought.

"Um.. I'm not really sure how to say this…" Then an idea stuck me. "Hey can you come over to the beach? I have idea of how to say it to you now."

"You want me to come over the beach NOW? And how do u suggest I do that?"

"You walk just like I did. I'll keep you company while you walk. How about that?"

"Okay…" She replied. I heard some shuffling and soon I guessed she was walking.

_10 minutes later_

I finally had everything ready and Jess was almost there.

"BOO!" I heard someone yell. I turned around slowly. There she was.

"Aw man! Jess you ruined the moment!" I sighed.

"Um… what moment? I just got here." She was right…

"Um… Never mind that. Just sit and listen." I took out my guitar and started playing.

_(The song is Hero that was used in the movie)_

I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You want to hear but

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart, and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one for me)  
Then I'll be your hero  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one for me)  
Then I'll be your hero

Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
If I see your face  
I rarely know (yeah)

I put my trust in fate  
That you would come my way  
And if it's right  
It's undeniable (yeah)

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart, and soul  
But if you're the one for me

Then I'll be your hero

(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one for me)  
Then I'll be your hero  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one for me)  
Then I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero  
So I'll  
Wait, wait wait,  
Wait for you

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity  
I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart, and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one for me)  
Then I'll be your hero  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one for me)  
Then I'll be your hero

As I finished, I looked at Jess. She had tears in her eyes.

"Did you really mean that?" She whispered once I finished.

"With all my heart and soul Jess, every word of it. I…" I guess there was no backing down now. "I love you Jess. I'll do anything for you, just so you could stay happy."

She looked at me when those big brown eyes again. "You really mean it don't you? I- I love you too Chris." Those word had filled up my broken heart and made me feel like singing. "YES!" I shouted. I began to blush really badly as I saw Jess giggle at me. "Um… So will you be my official girlfriend?"

Jess began to laugh even harder. "You really need an answer to that?" I nodded "Of course Christopher! I would love to be your girlfriend"

_*Flashback ends*_

"Hey there Mr. Daydream," that beautiful voice had called. I look up and smiled. "Hey Jess."

"Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be." I replied with a toothy grin. "So Jess… I was thinking, how 'bout we go to that new amusement park one day and ride that huge new coaster."

"You mean the one what is done in like 3 minutes and is like 50 thousand feet tall?"

"Yup."

"You wish."

**XXX**

**So? What did you think? It was originally going to be really short, but I kept writing and ideas kept coming to me! Thank** **Broadway0522 and ****xFairyxWingsx for their much needed help and support! **

**Please leave a review as to your thoughts on the chapter/story! Thanks!**


End file.
